1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more specifically to an exercise chair for persons with physical disabilities, and particularly for stroke victims.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art exercise devices for the disabled are generally designed either to facilitate their transition from a standing position or vice versa, or as recliners, massagers, or heaters. Other rehabilitation equipment is available in various centers but not readily available at a persons home. There are no combinations of exercise equipment which are specifically designed for stroke victims.
The broad purpose of the invention is to provide an exercise chair specifically designed for persons with physical disabilities so the quality of life of such persons can be improved by accommodating their disabilities in such a manner that they may enjoy some of the pursuits enjoyed by the able-bodied. More specifically, the invention is an upholstered arm chair constructed to allow a person to exercise their upper and lower body while seated comfortably. The methods of exercise include among others, pedaling a stationary set, stretching against elastic resistance devices and squeezing pliable objects.
The present invention is a chair in the normal sense, which is modified to permit a seated person to pedal the pedal set while seated. The seat cushion of the chair is modified to resemble a bicycle seat with a protruding front support or horn which permits the users"" upper legs to reciprocate freely without interference from the seat cushion as the person pedals. It is a well established medical fact that the exercising of the larger muscles in the lower limbs for a sustained period, can elevate the metabolic rate and thereby produce the benefits of an aerobic exercise program. In the case of persons who may have sustained or have been treated for cardiac malfunction, the pedals may be relocated to a positioned such that the person may pedal using the upper limbs and thereby exercise the chest area. The chair can be fitted with a variety of attachment points whereby elastic resistance devices may be anchored to permit the user to alternately stretch and release the elastic devices thereby exercising and strengthening muscles in very specific ways according to the directions of the qualified medical personnel in charge of the person""s rehabilitation. The invention includes a large table surface which rests upon the upper edges of the arms of the chair. The table serves the various functions of providing a surface from which, apart from supporting a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d handle to hold while pedaling, a person and their partner may share a meal, play cards or games or otherwise include each other in shared activities.